Sasuke's home
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Gai and Kakashi team up and train the teams together. they split up and go home...but Neji begins to wonder, where does Sasuke live? slight NejiSasu. rated for safety and hints of Yaoi. Hey look, I completed it!
1. 1: Teams Unite

A/N: I have no idea what happened, so flames are welcome…

Summary: Gai and Kakashi team up and train the teams together. They split up and go home…but Neji begins to wonder, where does Sasuke live? Slight NejiSasu

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: Did I not just say that I have no idea what I'm talking about? sigh

* * *

Teams Unite

Gai and Kakashi looked at the six genin. They had decided to spice things up by getting their two teams to train together. Sakura and TenTen were gossiping, Naruto and Lee were arguing, and Sasuke and Neji looked bored. Yep, everything was normal.

"OK kids!" called Kakashi, easily getting their attention. "You're probably wondering why you're all here, right?"

"No." stated Sasuke calmly.

"Not really." agreed Neji.

The other four genin and the two sensei looked to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

"It's obvious you want us to train together," sighed Sasuke.

"It improved relationships between teams as well as working in large groups," explained Neji.

"We won't always be enemies, so it's good to have experience with other ninjas," continued Sasuke.

"That way, in an emergency mission or battle, we know that we can count on seven other people as opposed to three." completed Neji.

The other six continued to stare at the two boys.

"Well," began Kakashi, "it seems you're ready for training." Naruto groaned. "Start with laps, get moving!" the six genin leaped to obey.

* * *

After a long day of practicing, they were joined by Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" screamed Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Iruka smiled.

"Came to take you out to dinner."

"Ramen?" inquired Naruto hopefully with stars in his eyes. His sensei laughed.

"Yes Naru-chan, ramen. I thought you deserved it after the shock you had this morning." He turned to the two men. "How long did it take you to explain what was going on?" Kakashi and Gai traded looks, then shrugged simultaneously.

"Not at all," Kakashi responded. "We didn't have to say anything." Iruka raised his eyebrow in silent disbelief. Gai took it upon himself to explain.

"Sasuke and Neji saved us the job!" he boomed. He clapped one hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. The boy tensed, but he was used to it by now. Gai would have done the same to Sasuke, but something in the Uchiha's eyes told him to stay back. So he did. He wasn't stupid. "They explained everything," the large jounin continued. "Took hardly anytime at all!" Sasuke remained impassive and Neji rolled his eyes.

"How long are we training together sensei?" asked Sakura suddenly. Even Sasuke perked his ears up at this question.

"About a week or so," replied Kakashi.

"When you all trust each other unconditionally!" boomed Gai again. There was an instant silence and palpable tenseness from Team Seven. Sakura, Naruto and even Kakashi were looking away from Sasuke. The Uchiha raised his head, locking eyes with the older male.

"I'd rephrase that sentence if I were you Gai-sensei," Sasuke said, voice cold. "Otherwise we'll be here until the Earth is swallowed by the Sun (1)." Lee cocked his head.

"Umm…isn't that, you know, _impossible_? he asked, his brow furrowed. TenTen slapped her forehead while Neji simply raised his eyes to the sky as if looking for salvation

"Exactly." said the young Uchiha, his voice flat and emotionless. "If we're done," here he looked pointedly at the two sensei who nodded. "I need to get back."

"Yeah, we need to get home too. See you later guys!" Sakura called as she, Lee and TenTen ran off.

"How about that ramen then, Naru-chan?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm there! Bye Gai-sensei, bye Kakashi-sensei, bye Sasuke, bye Neji! Cummon Iruka-sensei! Hurry!" the four males stared after the pair and shook their heads. Kakashi sighed.

"That kid has way too much energy. OK I'll meet you guys tom-Sasuke! Where'd he go?" exclaimed Kakashi. Gai and Neji turned around, scanning the clearing. There was nothing in sight! The fact that Sasuke could slip away from the copy-nin so easily was disturbing, to say the least.

"Maybe he went home?" offered Neji.

"Hmm…maybe," mused Kakashi. "Ah…you two don't by any chance know where he sleeps, do you?"

Neji and Gai traded glances before turning to look at Kakashi. Their gaze clearly said; 'what the hell?'

* * *

(1) It is actually possible. When the Sun dies it will first swell up and envelop the planets as far as the asteroid belt I think, then shrink back and collapse on itself. But seeing as the end of the world won't come for a few millennia, Lee's right anyway. winks

A/N: not quite sure where I'm going with this fic...started out as a couple of lines of an idea. Then it evolved into a one-shot...probably two-shot, simply cos I don't want the chapters to be long...


	2. 2: A Riddle

A/N: OMG I am so sorry. You see, I promised myself that I wouldn't post a story until I have the whole thing written out…I hate it when authors leave fics for a long time. I totally understand it, I have writers block on most of mine…and now I feel so guilty. Doesn't even matter that I updated practically the next day…gah! Please forgive me. This is also the reason that you won't see me posting many fics…oh…and I think this fic may just turn into a tree-shot. I had a sudden inspiration.

Summary: Gai, Kakashi and Neji wonder where Sasuke lives, Neji tries to find out.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: Did I not just say that I have no idea what I'm talking about? sigh

* * *

A Riddle

"_Maybe he went home?" offered Neji._

"_Hmm…maybe," mused Kakashi. "Ah…you two don't by any chance know where he sleeps, do you?"_

_Neji and Gai traded glances before turning to look at Kakashi. Their gaze clearly said; 'what the hell?'_

"What the hell are you talking about Kakashi" asked Gai. "Doesn't he live with…"

"Exactly." stated Kakashi. "Who would he live with?"

"So that's why you asked where he _sleeps_," Neji suddenly pointed out. "Not where he _lives_." Gai looked in astonishment at his student, then turned to face Kakashi.

"Is this true Kakashi?" the grey-haired man nodded.

"Think about it. When the Uchiha clan was massacred, Itachi also burned down all the buildings. Sasuke lost all his material possessions in the fire as well as his family. And knowing Sasuke, he doesn't really need a place to _live_. Just a place to _sleep_."

"Maybe he does both in the forest," joked Gai. "You did say he liked to train 24/7 and getting used to the rigours of the outdoors _is_ training." Kakashi laughed.

"You may be right Gai! Who knows? Stranger things have happened. We'd best be going. We'll see you tomorrow Neji!"

Neji watched the two men walk of, laughing and joking together. He shrugged, then walked towards his own home. He'd ask the teens tomorrow. _One_ of them must know. Most likely Sakura. Or Ino.

* * *

"Hey guys," remarked Neji off-handed during the Lunch break. "I was wondering, where do you all live?" the other four (Sasuke had wandered off somewhere) turned to him in surprise.

"I live with my family Neji." Said Lee slowly. "I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I do! I mean, I know where you and TenTen live, I was asking Sakura and Naruto."

"Oh good," remarked TenTen. "For a moment there I was worried!" Sakura chuckled.

"Actually, I live with TenTen and Ino. We share an apartment." The boys blinked. Now _that_ was unexpected.

"Don't you and Ino hate each other, Sakura?" asked Kakashi out of the blue (or green, they _are_ in a forest), making the genin jump in surprise. They hadn't heard the two men approach. They were too

"Nah!" Sakura waved off the accusation. "We get along fine! Right, TenTen?"

"Surprisingly enough, they do," agreed TenTen.

"Just like you and me, right Kakashi?" exclaimed Gain enthusiastically.

"Hmm…" said Kakashi. "I always thought girls would have more problems sharing the bathroom."

"Wait a sec!" yelled Naruto, injuring everyone's eardrums. "You two share an apartment? As in _live together_?" the men nodded. Jaws dropped.

"What the hell?" said Neji in shock. He turned to Naruto. "_Please_ tell me you don't live with Sasuke. I don't think my system can stand the shock!"

"Nope, I don't!" everyone sighed in relief. "I live with Iruka-sensei." (2)

"Well, that explains a lot." commented Lee. "But where does Sasuke live?" Neji was glad Lee had saved him from asking that precise question. He was already under suspicion.

"No idea," remarked Naruto airily. "Sakura knows."

"Actually I don't." replied Sakura. "Nor does Ino before you ask."

"Huh? But I thought…" Naruto was clearly surprised. So was Kakashi.

"Neither of you know? How on Earth do you gather for missions?"

"Yeah?" asked Lee in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be a team?"

"Sasuke always finds _us_," replied Sakura. "Without fail. But do you mind telling us where he lives Kakashi-sensei? So we know where to find him in case he _doesn't_." Kakashi shuffled his feet and looked down. TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me." She said flatly. "_You_ don't know either?"

"He, he…guilty as charged…" Kakashi chuckled weakly.

"Does _anyone_ know where he lives?" asked Neji, slightly disturbed. Team Seven and their sensei looked at each other.

"He's always avoided the subject," explained Sakura. "And he doesn't have anyone else, you all know that. I assign the team missions when we meet and he's always the first one for anything, never mind late, so we never needed to look for him."

"And here he comes now. Please don't mention this to him." Kakashi ended the discussion as the object of everyone's thoughts walked back into the clearing.

"Pack-up, we're starting again!" boomed Gai, his voice a little louder than normal.

Neji returned to practice with a very confused mind.

* * *

"That's enough for today you lot!" called Kakashi several hours later. "See you at the bridge tomorrow, same time!"

"And maybe you'll be early for once!" yelled Naruto.

"At least now we know the reason" commented Sakura. Everyone laughed and split up, going their separate ways, all except Neji. The afternoon's discussion was still fresh in his mind. At least they hadn't been doing anything too strenuous, so his sensei hadn't noticed anything wrong.

His interest was peaked. Where did the Uchiha call home? And did he live alone? Most likely. Neji decided to find out. Activating his Byakugan, he set off into the forest in the direction Sasuke had taken. The white-eyed Hyuuga was looking for an ebony-haired, pale skinned boy with enchanting black eyes.

* * *

Neji's POV. (first person)

Well, that didn't take long. I was surprised to find that he had headed deeper into the forest. Now I know why. He's sitting in a clearing with a small pond. What is he doing? I thought that he'd be training or something, but no, he's just…_sitting_ Not doing a thing. I think his eyes are closed, but I'm not gonna check. If I did, he'd see me and my cover would be blown. And then he'd always be on the alert. He's probably just having a short rest before starting to practice again. After all, I too feel tired. Today's training was hard. Maybe he just needs a few minutes to relax and he'll go home after this? Pity I can't stay and find out. I have to get home. I'll tell them that I need more time tomorrow. For 'practice'. They'll buy that. And Sasuke will _have_ to go home sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I look at him one last time before leaving. He looks so…peaceful…I feel kinda guilty for intruding.

* * *

Several hours later after night has fallen. Sasuke's POV (first person)

I fall onto my soft mattress with a small sigh of content. My body _hurts_. But I know the pain will be gone by tomorrow so I don't really care. I'm more interested in what the others were discussing this afternoon. They thought I hadn't heard, but I did. So, they want to know where I live, eh? They never will. Why not? Because I'll never tell. And there's only one other person in this world who may know where I am. And I know for certain he won't tell. He won't come here either. And yes, he is alive. But the others…hmm…What to do about them. I'm glad Kakashi told them not to ask me. That would have been awkward. For them anyway. I would have told them straight out that it wasn't their business. Neji knows that too. That's why he followed me. He gave up quickly though. Heh, little does he know that I never go straight home. Not like I really want to. I force myself to stay here, but there's only so much I can handle. The night is enough. It's probably worse than in the day, but day _and_ night would be unbearable.

* * *

(2) I think they live in a compound with their teams…actually; I haven't a clue in hell. Just bear with me here, please. It's kinda crucial to the story.

A/N: so what do you think? Too much waffling. Probably. I want to take this slow. Oh, yeah, I lied. This is going to be longer than expected. And fyi, I ain't changing Nuthin! Meaning I won't change the plot unless all my reviwers complain. Reason? Simple. I know where I'm going with this. I already have another chapter, later on in the story worked out. And an ending. -- I know, I know. I should work on chapter three…not something far into the distant future…


	3. 3: Meditation

A/N: ya know, I wasn't gonna update for a week or so, but I checked the stats on the story and the first thing I said was "holy crap! **Five** more people reviewed? And I had over 100 hits on the story too! I was so pleased, and even more so when I actually **read** the reviews. I was close to squealing in delight. So I updated. Usually I only write when 'in the mood' (the other reason I try not to post incomplete fics, I don't know if they'll ever get finished.) but I just **had** to. I had no idea reviews were so great at motivating people! Thank You all! You know who you are, and if you're a member I sent you a reply! (I hate seeing the answers to reviews posted, waste of paper in my opinion; I just skip right over them. If you _do_ want me to post the answer to a review before the chapter, then sure, I'll do that. As long as it's appropriate and all that crap)

OK, PerfectInsanity really wanted to know where Sasuke lived, but I'll tell you right now, you won't know for half a week. Right now I want to focus on the relationship between the two, so here's chapter three!

Summary: Neji follows Sasuke back to clearing. Thoughts from both.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi. (before you ask, yes I'm simply repeating these last two. Thank God-knows-who for the miracle that is copy & paste.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own. Never have, never will.

* * *

Meditation

Neji's POV (first person)

I didn't follow him right away this time. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was heading back to that clearing in the woods. After all, he took off in that direction. So I first circled around, then back. Just in case. You never know with the Uchiha. And if I stumble on him 'accidentally' it would look better if I hadn't been following him from the end of practice.

Aha! There's the clearing! I stop and stand on a high branch. Yep, I had been right, there was Uchiha Sasuke. …and he was sitting down again…hmm…must be resting before continuing. I settle down to wait. Knowing the Uchiha's reputation for training, this could take a while.

* * *

Sasuke's POV (first person)

Hmm…the Hyuuga is back. I thought he had given up since he didn't follow me from the training grounds. I was proven wrong when I heard his approach. Now he's high up in the tree to my right, watching me. He settled in comfortably, as if prepared for a long wait. I still wonder how he knew I was coming back here.

Maybe Kakashi told him. My sensei has followed me before. I inwardly smirk at the memory though my face remains impassive. He took one look at me and left. He knew that I was gonna be here for a **long** time. The Hyuuga seems to have picked up on this, but he obviously doesn't realize exactly **how** long I'll be here.

My gaze drifts to the surface of the pond and I lose myself in it's depths. My thoughts turn away from Hyuuga Neji, away from the normal training and away from Team Seven. My mind drifts far away, across the land, searching…(3)

* * *

Neji's POV (first person)

What the hell! (4) He hasn't moved in…three bloody hours! (5) he hasn't moved a **single** muscle! He just, just…**sits** there! Not moving! And he hasn't for the past three hours and one minute! What the **hell** is he doing? I expected training; physical, chakra, hell, if he pulled out a **book** I would be happy! But no! He **insists** on **sitting** there, all curled up…(6)

…all curled up. I never realized how vulnerable he looks in that position…his strong pale arms curled around his legs, drawing them up to his chest. He has his chin resting on his knees and his gaze remains fixed on the water.

But he's still prepared to fight, he's still wary. A kunai is close beside him on the ground and I can see him discreetly – yet absentmindedly – fingers the shuriken held in his hand.

I sigh imperceptibly, so pale, his skin contrasting well with his raven hair and ebony eyes. A pale, dark haired boy, nature's beauty accenting and highlighting his own. The way the breeze ruffles his hair, the way the dimming light falls across-

What the **HELL** am I thinking! I need to get away from here…and **fast!** There was something in that last line of thought…dimming light, sun's light dimming, nightfall…crap! I need to get back home **now**! I take off into the trees, for once not thinking about where the Uchiha lives…

* * *

Sasuke's POV (first person)

I feel a disturbance in the area surrounding me. I bring myself back to reality, snatching the kunai lying beside me. I turn swiftly to see a flurry of leaves. I relax slightly. That's right, Hyuuga Neji had been watching me.

He took off rather quickly though, wonder why. Even if he had a curfew, I would expect a more…dignified departure. Maybe he forgot to do something? That would be unlikely. The white-eyed genius is too organized and responsible for that.

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the image of the Hyuuga heir. I resume my previous position, still slightly worried. How could I have forgotten about him? I never forget about anyone's presence when I'm meditating. To do so would mean death. Do I trust the Hyuuga not to kill me then? That is a dangerous thought. I will confront him tomorrow. I know he will return. **I know**.

* * *

Neji's POV (first person)

The leaves slap against me as I run through the trees but I pay them no heed. I have to hurry home, I can't be late, my father (7) will be so angry.

I slow down to the much more respectable pace of walking once I reach the outskirts of the village. I sigh. I have plenty of time. And I knew it. I just needed a distraction. Those thoughts I had of Sasuke…what is wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing that image? The way- no! I will not go down **that** mental pathway again.

Since my thoughts fly to the Uchiha anyway, I might as well think about the **real** reason I followed him. I was trying to find out where he lived…and why he didn't go home right away.

What was he doing there? He can't sleep or live there, can he? No! Not out in the open. Not all the time…but still, he is a great ninja, as much as I hate to admit it; and ninja sleep out in the open, well – not in a house – on missions. Is he training for that? Training 24 hours a day? Or is he meditating? It looked like that. Tomorrow I'll approach him.

* * *

(3) I needed to give him a reason to meditate? And I like the sound of it…--'

(4) I actually don't use that much 'strong' language. The one I do use are: 'hell', 'shoot', 'bloody', 'damn', 'damnit', 'crap', 'sugar', 'blast', an occasional 'wtf' (now I'm really clutching at straws). Never 'shit' or 'fuck'. That goes for all my other fics too. shrugs just the was I was raised.

(5) I have no real idea how long they practice for. Let's just say they train until evening and it's summer so they have quite a bit of time after finishing…or however you want to interpret it.

(6) Neji's slightly pissed off after watching someone do absolutely nothing for three hours. So he's ranting. The paragraphs are inner monologues, remember.

(7) Again, got no real idea about the living situations (apart from Ino, Sakura and Naruto, thanks RitsuChanMonkey !)

A/N: I just realized that this whole, not-so-long chapter is in first person POV. That was surprising…

Also, this fic will occur over the days of the week. Chapter 1 was Monday. Chapter 2 was Mon-Tues. This Chapter is Wed. makes it easier for me and I thought you guys might like a timeline (of sorts…)

So, nothing but NejiSasu moments in there…don't know how well I did…this is my first time writing something like this…would it qualify as 'fluff'? Or just garbage…

Please tell me what you think, praise, one-liners yelling at me to update, cc, flames, all are welcome. Even criticizing the length of my author notes, but I can't promise I'll change _that. _I will finish this fic no matter what (otherwise that great outline would go to waste) but it's nice to know I'm appreciated

Btw, can someone give me the translation for 'I'm sorry'? Or better yet a website that translates it? Any sites I found translate them into Japanese characters instead of something like: Yes  translate  Hai. Russian would be good too! (Beyblade fanatic, why I'm writing Naruto fanfics is beyond me…)


	4. 4: Approach

A/N: Oh wow…can't believe so many people are interested in this…I have a sinking feeling that you're going to be disappointed…I think I'll go with my 'alternate ending' after all…btw, it's already written out. Thanx to all you who reviewed.

Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I promised myself I wouldn't do that! It started with assignments, trips home, exams, my social life actually existing…and a writer's block for Chapter 5…and me hating the story and not wanting to open the folder again…so this is my last workings on this story fo a while probably…I posted the last four altogether…once again, so sorry for the wait. I know how frustrating it is…

My New Year's Resolution was to finish this fic…and I finished writing it as soon as I got back from my friend's party…at one in the morning…only took me thwo hours to go through four chapters (edit) and write half of one…hope it doesn't suck too badly (I really HATE this story!)

Thank you, Mizuki hikari for giving me the website! It will help! Got one for Russian?

Summary: Neji follows Sasuke back to clearing. Confrontation.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi. (before you ask, yes I'm simply repeating these last two. Thank God-knows-who for the miracle that is copy & paste.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own. Never have, never will.

* * *

Approach

'This is beginning to feel too familiar' thought Neji Hyuuga as he crouched on a branch. 'and it has been what, three days?'

Yes, it was Thursday, four days of training with combined teams, three of following Sasuke home. Not that Neji had ever followed Sasuke home, just to this clearing. He sighed, if the ebony-haired boy didn't leave in one hour, he was going to confront him. Neji was bored with all this stalling; he wasn't a naturally patient person – despite what people thought. He wanted answers _now._

Sasuke sighed. Hyuuga Neji had followed him. Again. This was really starting to get annoying. Sasuke had planned to ignore the Hyuuga prodigy and meditate, but Neji kept getting in the way. Well, it was more like the image of Neji didn't want to leave the young Uchiha's mind. Sasuke decided that his subconscious viewed the Hyuuga as a threat. It was time to confront him. And the sooner done the better. Then he could go back to meditating.

"I know you're there." Sasuke called out, "You followed me here the last two days. And watched for quite a long time yesterday I might add. Mind telling me why?"

Neji gulped, the quickly steeled himself.

The Hyuuga appeared out of the foliage, masking his surprise at being spotted.

"What if I do mind?" he stated coolly.

Sasuke ground his teeth, trying to remain calm. He was already annoyed from Naruto's actions at practice. Banishing the blonde from his mind, he turned to face the white-eyed teen.

"Since I'm the one you're stalking, I think I have the right to know."

"I'm not stalking you!" exclaimed Neji, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that said he was doing just that. "I'm just here to train some more. I didn't realize you had found this place too." Neji hoped Sasuke would take the lie. Secretly, he wanted the Uchiha to train with him.

"Well, I can't stand in the way of training, so I'll let you get on with it." The Uchiha responded. In a flash he was gone.

Neji's POV

I blinked at the dissipating smoke. Crap, he was supposed to _walk_ home! How was I supposed to follow him if he did _that_? I growled under my breath. I should have come up with a better excuse for being there. Heck, I could've told some twisted form of the truth! Like maybe, 'Kakashi wanted to know where you lived in case a mission came up'. But then he probably would've asked why Naruto or Sakura didn't ask. Then _I_ could have responded with 'they had already gone'. Damn! Why do I think of all the good ideas _now_, Grr…I _need_ to know where he lives and I won't stop till I do!

Sasuke's POV

Hmm… I may not have the Byakugan, but I could see the lie in Neji's eyes. That's why I left so quickly…what does he want from me? What is he hoping to find out? My weaknesses? Tch, he'll never discover them, and no, I am _not_ being big-headed. I do realize I have weaknesses, but if I stay away, how can anyone else discover them?

* * *

A/N: Oh God…that was horrible. Scratch that. That was _beyond_ atrocious…I needed to fill up a day. And they needed to have a conflict of sorts…Gah…I can't really make excuses for my poor writing. All I can say is please see me through to the end of this fic!

pleading on knees with big, starry eyes full of tears

I will reveal where he lives…eventually…I'm surprised people haven't guessed it…maybe it was too obvious and you were expecting something different…


	5. 5: Companionship

A/N: I had a HUGE writer's block with chapter 5…I'm not sure how that worked out since I had an outline…anyway. Here ya go! It sucks, but try and enjoy it.

Summary: Sasuke and Neji prove how good a team they are together. They also enjoy a quiet, (fluffy?) moment together. (Building up the relationship between the two)

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi. (before you ask, yes I'm simply repeating these last two. Thank God-knows-who for the miracle that is copy & paste.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own. Never have, never will.

* * *

Companionship

"Okay kids-"

"We're not kids!"

"We're trying a different exercise today," continued Kakashi, completely ignoring the interruption from Lee, Sakura and Naruto. "You're teaming up in pairs and will defend against four opponents. Four, not two pairs."

"To fight against the odds with a partner you are unaccustomed to" Gai explained hurriedly, before either the Uchiha or the Hyuuga could repeat the stunt they pulled on Monday morning.

"You may find yourself in such a situation one day. It has happened before and will most likely happen again" completed Kakashi, equally as quickly, fearing the same thing as Gai. The two boys in question rolled their eyes, knowing what the men were thinking.

"So what are the pairs?" squealed Sakura in excitement.

"Obviously you won't be paired with one of your own team-mates. Naruto and Lee. Sakura and TenTen and finally Neji and Sasuke." There was a silence.

"You're joking, right?" questioned TenTen. "Those teams are completely incompatible!"

"Yeah, what she said," Sakura agreed. "TenTen's a _weapons master_ for crying out loud!" The two girls were good friends so Sakura wasn't insulted. They were both just stating facts. (8)

"I hate to criticize Gai-sensei, but the girls are correct!" chimed in Lee. "I specialize in taijutsu (9) while Naruto-"

"I do shadow clones! And the sexy jutsu! (10) How does that work?" Naruto was also confused. Well, more so than usual. (11)

Sasuke sighed and looked at Neji who nodded in return. It seemed that they would have to explain. Again.

"That's the point," Sasuke was slightly exasperated. The others turned to face him. "They paired us up based on our differences."

"You can't always pick your team," continued Neji. His quiet tone and relaxed attitude calmed Sasuke down almost immediately. "You will all have different skills and traits."

"The challenge is to use your partners' skills to heighten yours. A good ninja is able to work with anyone and everyone. No matter what their abilities." completed Sasuke.

"There is always a way," added Neji. "You just have to find it." (12)

The two sensei looked at each other. The two boys had done it again. Damn. (13)

"Exactly," Kakashi stepped in resignedly.

"But Sasuke and Neji together?" complained Naruto. "That's gotta be unfair!"

"The blonde one has a point" agreed Lee.

"How so?" asked Sasuke and Neji simultaneously. They glanced at each other and away quickly, a faint blush on both their cheeks. Thankfully, no-one else noticed. They were too busy staring at the older men, demanding an answer.

"You teamed up two of the strongest shinobi (14)" commented Sakura.

"Both have been described as 'the one to beat' and 'the strongest rookie of the year' (15)" elaborated TenTen. Kakashi and Gai snorted. Well, Gai snorted loud enough for the two of them while Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow. (He could have raised both, but they couldn't tell.)

"Think about it," advised Kakashi. "What are they known for in teamwork?"

"They're not!" barked Gai when no-one answered. "You all should know that! They both have the reputation as 'lone wolves'!"

Sasuke and Neji traded glances. They weren't quite sure if they should be insulted or not since it was true. (16) In the end, the simply kept their bored indifferent expression.

"Put two lone wolves together and what do you get?" asked Kakashi. The six teens looked at him blankly.

"You don't know?" gasped Gai in mock horror.

"Well, neither do we, but we'll find out soon!" Kakashi responded gleefully while his students groaned.

* * *

Gai and Kakashi regarded the six teens with interest. The day had proved very interesting. They had all fared well in defence and had managed to work together while being outnumbered. But there had been one shocking discovery. The two 'lone wolves' hadn't been thrown off in the least. If their sensei thought that they worked well alone, then working in a pair was 4 times as efficient.

'Amazing' thought Kakashi, regarding the two heirs. 'They moved in sync, perfectly attuned to what the other was doing. Even when their backs were turned. None of the other four could even get close.' Kakashi looked up, judging how much time they had left in the day, and then walked over to his boisterous friend. He whispered something in Gai's ear. The green-clad man looked thoughtful for a few moments, then nodded enthusiastically.

Neji and Sasuke had seen the exchange from the corners of their eyes. Turning to the other, they realised that neither had any idea of what was going on. But they both thought the same thing: 'this cannot be good'.

* * *

"We want to expand on this exercise!" Kakashi announced. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other again. Gai was grinning…VERY broadly…it was actually quite creepy…even Lee looked a little worried. "This time it will be two against…six."

"What?"

"No way!"

"We have to defend against BOTH of you!"

"Excellent!" At least Lee was enthusiastic…Neji and Sasuke stayed silent.

"Won't that be fun?" asked Kakashi. They KNEW he was grinning under that mask. And his eye glittered so happily.

"So who are the first victims?" queried Sasuke. Neji inwardly smiled. And people said the Uchiha didn't have a sense of humour…

"You are!" boomed Gai. "Your combined youthful spirits were intriguing to watch! Now we will see if you have what it takes to defend against those more skilled than you!"

"Is that fair?" asked Sakura worried. Sasuke snorted.

"We are ninja. In our line of work that word does not exist. You use all the skills and weapons at your disposal to win. Your life of theirs. Would you really worry about _fairness_ in such a situation?"

The glade – and the occupants – were silent. Sasuke had is eyes closed and his usual bored face on. Neji and Gai-sensei were surprised that Sasuke understood the life of the ninja so well. Kakashi shook his head. It was sad that so young a boy understood the concept of life – and death – so well. The other four looked simply disturbed.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat. Shall we?" The two boys nodded and moved to the centre of the clearing. The other six disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Gai couldn't believe it. Saskura and TenTen were shocked. Naruto and Lee probably had the same sentiments, but since they were out cold, no-one had asked them.

Two young shinobi, one of the Uchiha clan and one of the Hyuuga clan. Two boys who both detested team-work and hadn't fought together before that day. Sasuke and Neji had successfully defeated their adversaries. Sakura and TenTen were both pinned to different trees. Naruto and Lee were both out cold. Kakashi was black, blue (from being pounded against the ground and up into the air by Sasuke) and red from all the wounds given by Neji's weapons. Gai was in a similar state though he also had singed clothes and hair. Apparently the combination of the Sharingan and the Byukagen sp? had just proved to be very lethal.

After they had woken up Naruto and Lee – who were fortunately only stunned – they set about tending to wounds. Though inexperienced and facing many disadvantages, Sasuke and Neji had the least.

"That was amazing! Gai boomed while patching up his arm. "You two were amazing together! I am still in shock."

"I have to agree," commented Kakashi as he tied of a bandage "you two were pretty impressive today. Naruto, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, did you watch carefully? Those two had excellent communication and attacked and defended equally. They didn't get in each others way."

"Communication?" TenTen scoffed while packing away her weapons. "They were silent throughout!"

"The language of the eyes" explained Gai. He just ended up confusing his students even more.

"Well," drawled Sakura "I'm assuming training is finished for today?" The two sensei nodded. "In that case I really must go home."

"Yeah," agreed TenTen, "we have to do grocery shopping." Throwing good-byes over their shoulders, the two girls, accompanied by Lee, strode back to the village.

"Wait for me!" bellowed Naruto hurrying to catch up. "I promised Iruka-sensei that I would meet him for dinner! Bye everyone!" That left the two sensei and the two heirs.

"You two did do very well." Kakashi said suddenly, Neither boy blinked or even shifted.

"Yes," agreed Gai, is voice uncharacteristically quiet. "How did two lone wolves do so well as a team – an exercise with _partners_? The two exchanged glances once more and shrugged again. Sasuke turned around and began walking.

"Uchiha!" no acknowledgement. "Where are you going?" Again., nothing. "Can…can I walk with you, my house is that way too." Neji was prepared for rejection. Not a small, unwilling – though still existent. 'Hn' of agreement.

As Neji ran to catch up with Sasuke it was the sensei's turn to trade glances.

"Do you think…"

"Yes."

"Impressive. Truly spectacular."

"Indeed…

* * *

Looking around, Neji was not surprised to see that Sasuke had led them – or rather walked with Neji following – back to the clearing. "We're here again," murmured Neji. He wasn't expecting an answer. He didn't get one.

"Uchiha…"

"Hn."

"What do you do here…"

"Who says I do anything?"

"You spend so much time here and you're the type of person who always has a purpose."

"Figured me out already, have you Hyuuga?"

"It's just my observations!" Neji defended. "So…what do you do?"

"Training."

"More? But today was brutal!"

"Meditation."

"That's training? Someone showed me before…but I never thought of it as a tool for a ninja, just for relaxation…"

"Come, I'll show you."

Sasuke sat down in front of the pool, lotus style. Neji copied his posture.

"Close you eyes and listen to my voice for the first few minutes," instructed Sasuke. "Afterwards, I will leave you alone in your thoughts until a certain time. Then you'll open your eyes but hold onto the peace you will feel. It won't be for a while. You got all that?"

Neji nodded, then realized Sasuke already had his eyes closed.

"Yeah…I'm ready." Neji closed his eyes, suddenly fighting down a sense of dread.

"I know you feel vulnerable, I know you're worried." Neji snapped his eyes open and stared at the raven-haired boy sitting next to him.

"How-"

"No talking. And close your eyes." Neji compiled as Sasuke continued. "It's a natural reaction. Everyone – especially shinobi – will feel vulnerable at first. It feels like you're leaving yourself open to attack. Don't ignore that feeling. Embrace it. This is how you will feel stronger, this is how you will protect yourself. Even the best ninja need to sleep sometime. That time will be full of peril. They may never wake up. So we must train our senses to serve us while our eyes are closed and our minds are gone. Be aware of your surroundings. Picture the clearing in your mind. Picture me sitting next to you. You are a Hyuuga. See every detail…"

Sasuke's voice was quiet and strong. Neji felt himself being pulled in. He saw the clearing as Sasuke had told him to. He could discern the leaves on the trees, even those behind him. He turned his mind's eye towards Sasuke. He could see every minute detail. The way his bangs moved softly, the way his chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly. His posture. To a casual observer he looked relaxed. To Neji, he looked ready for action.

"Now listen," Sasuke continued, directing Neji's attention back to the glade. "Listen to the sounds around you. To the wind in the leaves, to the animals in the trees. The many heartbeats around you. Listen for the wings overhead, the movements of fish below the water…"

Neji listened. And Neji heard. First, he was aware of the wind. Following it to the trees, he heard the animals scampering around. Realizing how loud his breath was, he took a few minutes to control it. He couldn't do much about his heartbeat, so he simply accepted it as a background noise. Then he moved on to his companion. He heard the winds stirring in his hair, but he couldn't hear the boy's breath. Neji strained harder. He heard all that Sasuke described, the many heartbeats, the birds, the fish, but he couldn't hear Sasuke. The boy might as well have been a statue. Neji started to wonder if Sasuke was indeed dead. Then common-sense and Sasuke's voice assured him otherwise.

"You see and you hear. Now you must feel and smell. Everything has a unique scent, whether alive or dead, inanimate or moving. Living beings radiate heat. Recognize it. Memorize it. Know when it is an animal or human. Feel the direction of the wind and determine where the smells are coming from. Smell the leaves and categorize the trees. You might find yourself lost in a forest. This is how you will find your way out without leaving signs…"

Again, Sasuke's voice trailed off, and again, Neji followed his instructions to the letter. He felt and smelled all that Sasuke had described and more. But one thing bothered him.

He couldn't feel Sasuke. Neji knew the boy was beside him. He saw him in his mind. The wind rustled his clothing – though that sounded a lot like the rustling of leaves. Neji could smell the sweat and blood on both their clothes from their previous workout. But he couldn't feel the heat from the other boy's body. He couldn't hear him breath or hear his heart. Mentally, Neji shook his head to clear his thoughts as Sasuke spoke his final instructions.

"Now, free your mind. Soar up to join the birds, dive down and visit the fish. You are still in this clearing, but now you must expand your senses. Listen to the sounds of the village, the laughter of children. You can hear the sounds of ninjas training in the forest. But you know they are far away and will not come closer. Now you are safe, go look for the danger."

Neji's mind went blank. He heard Asuma's group training. He could practically hear Ino yelling at Choji. He spread his senses to the village. Was that Naruto and Iruka at the Ramen stand? It sounded like them. Hinata's group came back from a mission today. They were early. If Kiba's attitude had anything to do with it, it had been successful. He could practically _feel_ the pride radiating off all three members.

Kakashi hid behind a tree, watching the two boys. He knew Sasuke sensed him. The Uchiha had called him out the first time he had 'spied' on the boy. Neji however wouldn't see him. There was a technique, a mindset that only a few shinobi knew. It countered the senses, they would see a tree, smell an animal, and they would not feel the threat. Kakashi was still puzzled how Sasuke had sensed him and the boy refused to answer. He had told Kakashi that only two people alive knew this technique. And the other moved so fast that it wouldn't help. That's when Kakashi had realized who had taught the boy how to meditate. And why he was so good at such a young age. The white-haired man quietly left. Meditation would not harm them, only help them become stronger. And it would tighten the bond between the two. They were more similar than they realized. They would be good for each other.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's quiet voice brought him back to the present. "Open your eyes." Neji did so, still holding onto that inner peace he had felt earlier. The white-eyed male gasped in surprise and astonishment.

The Sun was setting. Neji had seen the sight a thousand times. But he had never really _looked_ at it. It was breathtakingly beautiful. On a whim, Neji glanced across at the boy sitting next to him. And saw something that no-one had seen before.

Sasuke was relaxed. His head was tilted back. His ebony eyes were open, but slightly glazed, as if remembering. And he had a small smile on his lips. Looking at the Uchiha, Neji realized something that so many forgot. Sasuke was still a kid. Barely a teen. So many thought of him as an adult. His goal as an Avenger mad him seem even more untouchable. But looking at him now, Neji saw the real Sasuke. The fading light played across the boy's pale features. His skin seemed even paler and more ethereal. His eyes were like black holes to a place unseen. And for a few moments in time, Neji caught a glimpse into the Uchiha's soul.

Neji's POV

Sasuke…what happened to you? You look so broken. I couldn't feel you. I couldn't hear you. Are you already dead? It seems your spirit is gone…are you waiting to die? Have you ever cried? Did you shed a tear when he left you alone? Or did you harden your heart in order to take down the only family you have left?

I want to end the torture I see him going through. I just want to take him into my arms…

I stop that line of thought quickly and banish the feelings into the furthest corner of my mind. I jump up so suddenly that I surprise myself. Sasuke looks up at me. I can no longer see into his soul. His eyes are once again dead.

"I'm sorry Uchiha, but I must leave. I have to get home." Sasuke simply nods.

"Thank you for showing me how to meditate. It was beyond insightful and now I understand how you became such a good ninja." I bow and he inclines his head in response. I turn and start to walk away. Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"Hyuuga…you can come back if you want. You still have a lot to work with." With my back towards him – and he's facing away anyway – a grin breaks over my face.

"Thank you…Sasuke. I think I will." The last thing I hear is his quiet reply.

"See you tomorrow…Neji."

That was really relaxing. I guess meditation is a form of training. And it really works too. Today was brutal as I told Sasuke, by the end I was ready to fall into bed. But now I'm ready for another round! No wonder Sasuke has such great stamina! I hope he'll let me join him again tomorrow. Maybe for longer too. Night sounds are different. And it was great spending time with him…no! I cannot think those thoughts!

Sasuke's POV

I stare into the night sky, looking at the stars. Looking, not seeing. My thoughts, for once, are elsewhere. With a certain Hyuuga heir. Why did he really follow me? Why didn't I ask him? I have never forgiven a person that quickly before. And it was…nice…having him here. In my place of solitude and contemplation. What's happening to me?

* * *

(8) I have no idea what Sakura is known for/special ability

(9) Right? Again, unsure, especially about the spelling…

(10) Does he do anything else? You know, apart from regular fighting

(11) Sorry Naruto fans! I couldn't resist!

(12) I wanted to make them smart and so they have something in common. And it makes sense. I don't know if they really do that, but I think they should…

(13) The sensei's hate looking inadequate in front of _two_ teams. And with Sasuke and Neji explaining everything, it seems like they're not needed. And everyone wants to feel needed! (At least that's what my Sociology textbook says…)

(14) Is that the right word and did I spell that correctly?

(15) Have they? I could have sworn they were both called 'rookie of the year' in that one episode. You know, after Sasuke's fight in the preliminaries to the third part of the chunin exams.

(16) Umm…I half made that up…but I think I read that somewhere…not sure…see 'warnings' at the beginning of any chapter for my explanation.

A/N: I have no idea how to meditate…I can't get into that mindset, heck, sometimes it takes me over an hour to simply fall asleep! No joke. I'm incapable of lying there and doing nothing. I think this is the longest chapter so far. (And my personal favourite…) Hope it didn't suck too badly. Onto the next one!


	6. 6: Shocking Revelation

A/N: Sixth chapter! Though, in all honesty, I had finished writing it before the second chapter. I was going through the guideline, and all these ideas came to me… so, I wrote them down. Then I looked through it and realized that I had written everything in detail save the intro. So I went, what the hell, and finished the chapter. And here it is! I don't think it's too good…

Summary: Neji finally finds out where Sasuke lives.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: Did I not just say that I have no idea what I'm talking about? sigh

* * *

Shocking Revelation

"A-a-AH-CHOO!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is Gai quiet when he sleeps?" asked Sasuke.

"No, he talks in his sleep, why?" answered Kakashi in confusion.

"Just wondered if he was always this loud."

The others laughed. Lee looked like he was going to say something, but he was stopped by Gai himself. Who sneezed even more violently than before. Kakashi turned to Gai in concern and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Thought so," the younger (17) jounin stated. You have a fever and you're obviously coming down with something. Looks like practice ends early today." Eyebrows were raised at this statement, especially by Team Seven, Kakashi _never_ cancelled practice.

"No, no Kakashi achoo It's all right! I'm perfectly achoo! fine!"

"No you're not sensei" protested Lee. "Kakashi sensei is right! Well, about you going to bed anyways."

"So why do we have to stop practice?" questioned Sasuke, somewhat annoyed.

"I have to take Gai back home, he can barely stand." Kakashi pointed out. Gai tried to protest, but fell back against a tree from a particularly strong sneeze.

"Fine," Sasuke acquiesced. "But why can't you just come back and train us then?"

"I have to get him home, get him to bed, get some food into him and get him to sleep. If we don't kill this soon, you'll lose more than one day of training" Explained Kakashi. "Besides which," here his one eye twinkled mischievously, "I have no desire to train six teenagers. I have enough trouble with three." This raised more eyebrows since all he did was read his Icha-Icha collection.

"But-" Sasuke began. He was cut-off by the others.

"YAY!!!! We get to go home and get dry and EAT!" yelled Naruto, jumping around.

"Amen to that," muttered Sakura, unsuccessfully trying to squeeze water out of her hair.

"I know what you mean," agreed TenTen. "I can't wait to be _dry_."

Sasuke frowned and was about to voice his protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and found himself caught in the Hyuuga's white eyes. Neji shook his head and Sasuke relaxed his shoulders. Neji was right. It would be pointless to argue. The other boy didn't take his hand away however, and Sasuke didn't object.

"Fine then, I'm going home." announced Sasuke.

He turned and walked away. The girls followed his example, walking in a different direction and calling their goodbyes over their shoulders. Lee waited a moment to make sure that Gai-sensei would be okay, before running and catching up with the girls.

"You should get going Neji, he'll turn the corner soon."

Neji stared in shock at the grey-haired man. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, one of Gai's arms slung around his neck.

"You're right," realized Neji, "with the rain, he has to go home to get warm and dry right away!" the Hyuuga immediately took off after the Uchiha.

"Remember to stay hidden!" called Kakashi, though the man was unsure if he had been loud enough.

"Do you think he'll find out?" asked Gai, his tone completely serious.

They both stared in the direction the two boys had taken.

"I hope so. I sincerely hope so."

* * *

Sasuke trudged along the path, ignoring the rain trickling down is skin and into his clothes, too deep in thought to care.

**Sasuke's POV: **

I'm still confused about Neji. We got along well today; he even managed to calm me down with a look after Naruto's complaints were starting to annoy me. An when I was ready to blow up at Kakashi for can cancelling practice for such a ridiculous reason…If Neji hadn't placed his hand on my shoulder…well, Id' rather not think about what could've happened. Ah, here I am, home sweet home. I open the gate and start up the walkway. Wait, what was that sound, like someone gasping?

**Neji's POV:**

He hasn't noticed me yet. Of that I'm sure. Otherwise he would've said something already. He doesn't want people to find out about where he lives, but why? Speaking of why's, why hasn't he noticed me yet. He must be in really deep contemplation. Wonder what he's thinking about. Wait a second, I recognize this route. No wait, he can't possible live here. So sleep? Maybe he really lives out in the wilderness but comes back here to sleep? But he doesn't have any extra bags with him and he didn't pick any up…so, he really does live near here. What the hell! I fall out of the tree in my surprise, thanks to constant training I land safely and without a sound, as if by instinct. But still, I can't help it; I can't hold back my astonishment. I gasp, and he hears it. He freezes, then turns around to face me. Too bad I'm in plain view.

**Normal POV:**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Hyuuga?" Sasuke snarled. He was obviously furious. Neji swallowed, trying to regain the cool demeanour he was known for.

"I could ask you the same thing Uchiha." despite his efforts, his voice trembled. Sasuke looked at Neji carefully, his face, his posture, and his eyes.

"By your face I think you already know" the raven-haired boy stated coolly. "I live here Hyuuga. What's your excuse?"

Neji simply stared at the Uchiha. He didn't want to believe his reasoning. Even though deep down he knew he had been right, he wasn't described as a genius for nothing. He didn't want to believe his eyes, and in this situation his Byakugan was useless. It was the outside that disturbed him. And he didn't want to believe his ears; he hoped that the rain was too loud. He didn't want to believe, but he didn't have a choice. The evidence was all around him

The rain continued to beat down; soaking the two boys, but neither paid any attention. They simply stood, facing each other, white locked with black.

"How could you?" whispered Neji. His voice audible even over the drumming of the rain. "How can you live here," continued Neji, staring into Sasuke's eyes. "How can you live here, with all the memories?"

"I live here because of the memories. I live here because I want to remember." Sasuke's eyes showed nothing, no sorrow or shock, no surprise or guilt.

When Neji was younger, he had wished that his Byakugan could show a person's soul. Not any more. He was afraid to see Sasuke's. He barely remembered the emotions he had seen the day before. But he did remember feeling nothing emanating from the boy himself. That's why he could barely stand to look at Sasuke. He was afraid to see nothing.

Sasuke broke the staring contest; he turned around and continued up towards his house.

Neji fell to his knees, staring after the pale-skinned boy. Throwing his head back he called out in one last attempt to reach the black-eyed boy.

"SASUKE!"

The Hyuuga dropped his head. He was left outside, alone, drenched and shaking in front of the compound. The torched remains of the Uchiha's once proud estate.

* * *

(17) I have actually no idea which one is older, but I read that Gai was older in someone's story…so yeah…like I said, I get most of my info from other fanfics.

As I said, I wrote this before the second chapter so the author notes are kinda outdated, but I didn't feel like changing them.

A/N: Ha! Weren't expecting that, were you! Or maybe you were. I was writing the end of this (in the outline) and realised that it ends really nicely, right here. So I did. grins evilly Before you start exclaiming and yelling however, hear me out. It was never meant to end there. I actually planned this out twice, the first time on post-it notes. One last chapter to go!


	7. 7: I'm sorry Part i

A/N: Okay…so…yeah… I wrote this after writing the ending to Chapter Six. I was meaning to write a short summary of what I wanted, but the words spilled out. So now I have two complete chapters in my outline…bad Sam, **bad**. I wrote this extra ending before completing chapter Two and the outline (typed version) I really need to get organized. checks brain Aha! There's the reason! It was set to 'random'. resets it to chronological timeline, then glares as it wobbles Hope you 'enjoy' this. I have a thing for death it seems…

Summary: where's Sauke?

Warnings: slight Yaoi, NejiSasu. As stated before, characters slightly OOC since I don't know their 'true' personalities. Character death. Bad plot.

Disclaimer: If I was writing this manually (gasp god forbid _that_ should ever happen) I would get a stamp that reads 'Not mine, I don't own." In capital letters.

* * *

I'm Sorry

The two teams met up again the next day. Fortunately, the storm had cleared up during the night and it was a bright day again. Neji was too concerned about what he was going to say to Sasuke to take in the beauty around him. To a casual observer, he looked the same as always.

But TenTen, Gai and Kakashi saw the tense shoulders, the fingers digging into his palm. They noticed the way he jerked his head up every time they heard footsteps approach. And they noticed the way he would drop his head, half in disappointment, half in relief when he saw who it was. Or rather, who it _wasn't_. The three traded concerned looks over the Hyuuga's head. None had a reason or explanation for his strained behaviour.

"Man!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly, breaking the morning silence. "When is he _coming_!" the blonde complained.

"Yeah," agreed Lee, "even _Kakashi-sensei_ is here before him!"

"I'm sure he'll come soon," said Gai absentmindedly, still studying the young Hyuuga.

"But _when_!" yelled Naruto in exasperation. Lee looked at him in surprise. The leaf ninja had detected a note of worry in the blonde boy's voice.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," TenTen soothed. "He probably got held up, that's all."

"But he's never late." replied Sakura quietly. "He's the first one here. Always. No matter what the weather, the tie or the day. He's _never_ late." she repeated

"Neji, you knew him the best of us here." Kakashi stated. Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, he trusts you the most." Seeing the looks of disbelief surrounding him – Neji included – Kakashi felt obligated to explain. "He's never let anyone lay a hand on him before." Neji felt even worse for betraying Sasuke's fragile trust. "Did you see him yesterday after training at all?"

"Yeah," Neji mumbled. 'You could say that…'

"Well," inquired TenTen, "Did he say anything to you? Do you know where he is or what might be wrong?"

Neji blushed at this, four genin and two jounin staring in surprise. Neji, blushing?

"N-no," the boy stammered, worry etched on his face. "Don't have a clue!"

Gai frowned and peered intently at his student. "Did you two have a fight?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Look!" began Neji heatedly.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei! I found you at last!" They all turned to see a panting Iruka.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Gai looked curious.

"You weren't at the training grounds." explained the young man.

"No, we're still waiting for Sasuke to show up," replied Naruto grumpily.

"You mean he isn't with you! You haven't seen him at all today?" exclaimed Iruka, worry evident in his voice.

"No, why, is something wrong? Do you know where he is?" asked Neji quickly. The young chuunin frowned and shook his head, worry lines deepening.

"You'd better come with me," his voice was grim. "There's something I need to give you. And I think you should all be present."

The others looked at each other in confusion and concern. What was going on? And where was Sasuke?

* * *

A/N: okay, so I lied. I made it into a two chapters just to bug the hell out of everyone. Seriously, that _is_ the only reason I did this. I say what a great cliffie that was (only in my demented excuse for a mind) and decided to be evil. I was originally gonna post the second part a week later…but I felt worried that people would stop reading…that's why I posted 5 at once…that and I felt you deserved it after waiting so long… 


	8. 8: I'm sorry Part ii

A/N: I'm evil, I know. And a hypocrite, but that's another issue. Here ya go peeps! Hope you enjoy! (though I seriously doubt it…) the final instalment in the saga!

Summary: They don't know where the Uchiha is. Iruka has something for Neji.

Warnings: slight Yaoi, NejiSasu. As stated before, characters slightly OOC since I don't know their 'true' personalities. Character death. Bad plot.

Disclaimer: graons what, again? Not. Mine. I. Don't. Own.

* * *

I'm Sorry – part II

They were greeted at the door by an ANBU agent and led inside. Iruka seated them around a table and stood in front of them, his head bowed.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" questioned Sakura in fear. The amount of ANBU agents surrounding them was unnerving. Iruka cleared his throat, still not looking at them and began.

"Last night the storm cleared up around midnight. At one am, there was an explosion in the East." (18) Everyone nodded. They had all heard it. "ANBU agents prepared to investigate. After waiting five minutes to hear repeats of the noise – which never came – they ventured outside."

Iruka stepped back, allowing a blonde-haired man to step forward. Nodding to Kakashi, he began.

"We were met by a tall man in a cloak. His face was completely hidden in the shadows. When questioned, he remained silent. Then he said in a low, yet pleasant voice, 'He's at his home. I have completed what I failed to do over seven years ago. His last wish was that this would be given to the Hyuuga heir.' He then handed me note. A cloud of fog enveloped us; there must have been a fast-acting sleeping gas in the fog. We awoke this morning and as soon as we were able too, we sent Iruka-sensei to find you."

The man stopped and turned to Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga?" he questioned. Neji nodded dumbly. "This is yours." Another agent stepped forward with a note in his hands. The front was blank, but Neji froze when he turned it over.

The symbol of the clan of the Uchiha stared up at him.

Neji's quick mind worked at a furious pace. The Uchiha massacre happened seven years ago, Itachi killed all but one person. The genius' mind screeched to a halt. 'Sasuke'.

The Hyuuga quickly, yet efficiently, ripped open the note. His white eyes processed the two lines in record time.

The boy leaped to his feet, note still clutched in his hand, and ran out of the room. The two teams, as well as Gai, Kakashi, Iruka and some ANBU agents followed him. He was deaf to their calls. His thoughts were focused; fear lent him speed that could not be matched by chakra.

"Where the hell is he going?" panted Sakura, trying desperately to keep up. "What was in the note, and why did he freeze before he even read it?"

"You didn't see the seal." Said an agent, running beside her. The genin and their sensei looked at the man curiously. "It had the seal of the Uchiha on it.

"No," whispered Kakashi. "That means the man was Itachi!"

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura, finding new energy. They group raced after the Hyuuga, new fear allowing them to speed up.

Suddenly Kakashi swore. All turned to look at him.

"I recognize this route!" The copy-nin exclaimed. "We're heading towards the old Uchiha complex!"

"That's were Sasuke lives?" asked TenTen incredulously.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Lee, puzzled.

"Itachi said that 'he's at his home', remember? But how did Neji know?"

"We'll find out soon enough." One of the agents stated. "We're almost there.

The group burst from the trees, stopping dead as they took in their surroundings.

Before, there used to be the remains of buildings. Some scorched or fallen in completely demolished while others still stood. Now, there was nothing. Not even a cracked brick or scorched beam. The field was completely clear, completely empty.

Neji stared out at the brown expanse. This must have been the results of the explosion. Itachi cleared the field of his memories. But where was Sasuke? His gaze caught something in the centre of the field. His eyes narrowed.

TenTen reached out to Neji, but before she could touch him, he leaped forward again. Everyone was startled. They could only watch as he raced to the centre of the now empty estate. They saw him stop, then suddenly collapse to the ground.

"NEJI!"

Kakashi was the first to reach him. He stared down in shock. He had expected this, but it was still unnerving. And Neji's reaction wasn't helping. The older-man stepped back, giving the boy some space. He turned around and halted the others from coming any closer. They saw the unnatural brightness in his eye. None of them dared to look towards Neji.

"Is he…" began Sakura, then trailed off. She couldn't finish.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gulped. Kakashi shook his head.

Sakura and Naruto, crying hard, sought comfort in each other's arms. Lee held a sobbing TenTen, tears flowing down his face. Gai was also weeping unashamedly. The ANBU agents bowed their heads in silent respect to the last Uchiha. Kakashi turned away, tears in his own eyes and looked towards the scene that had broken his heart. It would be forever ingrained into his memory.

Neji kneeled, Sasuke's head in his lap. The Uchiha's body was riddled with scars, his clothes and skin torn and ripped. But his face was untouched. His black eyes gazed into white, both unblinking. Neji was reminded of yesterday, when he stared into the blank eyes of the Uchiha and thought them empty. He knew he had been wrong. Sasuke had had a soul. He had felt emotions. But know they were gone forever. Neji didn't need to see the kunai planted in the younger boy's heart, the blood saturating his top. He did not need to feel the iciness of the too-pale skin. He did not need to strain his ears to hear nothing. The eyes were enough.

The Hyuuga re-read the note. Written in what he now realised was Sasuke's own blood.

_I'm sorry Neji. Ai shiteru._

"No Sasuke, it was my fault." He whispered, heard only by Kakashi who had walked up.

He lowered his head and kissed lips that were softer than petals and colder than ice.

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

(18) no clue, but Sasuke watched the sunset, not the sunrise, probably cos he could see it from his home

And bad description of the house, I know…I guess you could say the fic was slightly AU…

A/N: hope that wasn't too bad…Sorry I took forever to finish…and it ended so disappointingly too…so, if anyone wants to continue this and write how Neji hunts down and kills Itachi, then be my guest! Or how Neji dies in a vain attempt to kill Itachi… (Must. Stop. Thinking. About. Death!) Just tell me and I'll refer people to your new story/sequel!

This wasn't the original ending. I had another one that would start from chapter six checks notes yep, after chapter six. It's more 'romance' and it doesn't really have anything to do with where he lives after chapter six. That's one reason I ended it differently. I can do an alternate ending if people want it…I have the outline (still on post-it notes) so I **do** know what will happen and it won't be left unfinished. I even promise to write all the chapters before posting it! There will be another six. And I don't think anyone dies in it…that must be why I didn't post it…out of all my fics, posted and in the workings (there are a LOT unposted…) …there are only three that do not mention death…how morbid…anyways! If you want the other ending, leave a note in your review.

And flames are very welcome…especially for chapters four onward…I didn't really like them either, but I hate re-writing stuff. It's hard to get back into that frame of mind…and in all honesty…I started to really hate this fic…must be why I took so long to get back to finishing it


	9. AN: alternate ending

Hey everyone! This is the Author speaking (duh)

Anyways, Remember how I said that I had an alternate ending where Sasuke lives? Well, this was supposed to be the alternate ending but it was written first…anyway! I said I had the plot points on sticky notes (written in fluorescent orange gel pen on yellow post-it notes…) well, I wasn't lying. The trouble was that I had mis-placed them.

Now, after cleaning up and re-organizing my room (I had hoped to get it painted, but it looks like that's gonna have to wait until Christmas…or next Summer) I was looking through some random pieces of paper and I found my notes!

So, In other words, **this fic will continue from Chapter…6…**and I'll probably post it under the same title. Unless people want me to re-post it soyou won't be so confused…I might do that too…anyway, **I will continue this fic!**

That was a whole lot of rambling for absolutely nothing…

Oh Yeah! **I also corrected my mistake in Chapter 8! About Neji being the Hyuuga heir. I realize how painfully wrong it was since it's like, his existance for fighting...so yeah...I corrected it!**

Tell me if you want this under the same title or reposted!

I'll try and have the 1st…or rather the 7th chapter up before school starts.

Tuli-Susi


	10. 7: Strained Silence

**This is a continuation from Chapter 6, I repeat, this is an alternate ending, a new chapter 7. Neji just found out where Sasuke lived and this is the following day. Sasuke is still alive and nothing happened.**

A/N: I returned, like I promised I would. I have to say, I think my writing style and image of the characters has changed. I've read and written a lot more, even if it's not in this fandom or on this particular story…more rambling on the bottom…and excuses too.

Summary: the others remark on the relationship between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, the publishers would have pulled the plug on this story for leaving it to gather dust for so long.

* * *

**Strained Silence**

The day had dawned bright and clear, contradictory to the previous night's downpour. The dew lay sparkling on the ground. In a sunlit clearing near the border of Konoha, two genin cells were practicing together. The sound that filled the air was of thwacks and crashes, occasionally punctuated by swear words.

Ten-Ten threw the kunai at the targets, Sakura stopping them with her chakra before they hit. They exchanged looks before glancing to their left.

Kakashi squatted down, his Icha-Icha Paradise book out of sight. Gai stood beside him, arms crossed and a frown on his face while his 'eternal rival' maintained his blank look. Both were gazing at their respective protégées.

Naruto snarled in frustration, rapidly forming hand seals as he dodged. In a matter of seconds, fifty stood where one had been. Just as fast as they appeared, they vanished, the clones easily snuffed out by the flames that burnt and blackened the grass.

Lee held back a whimper as an unforgiving hand slammed sown at the junction between neck and shoulder. Instead of resisting, he dropped down and rolled away, narrowly missing the foot that would have rushed his breastbone.

Naruto and Lee panted heavily as the watched the geniuses of their respective cells. They had sparred all around the clearing, miraculously missing each other and the girls. Currently, Naruto was at the South side while Lee was across on the North. The two exchanges glances. Confusion, concern and frustration clear in their eyes.

It was a mistake to look away.

Sasuke and Neji WERE hailed as the best in their respective years. The two shinobi had trained so much and so long that they could fight on autopilot. As soon as they say that their prey – sorry – _opponent_ was distracted, they pounced.

Naruto went flying up into the air as Sasuke kicked him under the chin. Lee slammed backwards into a tree from Neji's punch. Sasuke straddled Naruto, keeping him pinned down with his body as Neji similarly immobilized Lee. Both boys froze as kunai were pressed to their necks.

Blue and black eyes widened as they met blood-red and veined white.

"Oi, teme! What's with your eyes?"

"Neji! Why is your Byakugen activated?"

"Enough!" roared Gai. They should know better than to use blood limits during light practice!

The bulky man strode forward quickly, grabbing Neji's shoulder and pulling him away from the taller boy. Wires wrapped around Sasuke's wrists and torso, yanking him off the blonde. Sasuke instinctively cut the wires as he vaulted to his feet. Both boys stared at their sensei as Naruto and Lee rose shakily. The girls watched anxiously from the sidelines. The tense silence was finally broken by Kakashi.

"Well then, let's have Lunch!" he exclaimed cheerily.. Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten blinked in surprise. Naruto, Sakura and Gai relaxed while Sasuke huffed, used to Kakashi's idiosyncrasies. The Uchiha walked to the trees and grabbed his bento before disappearing into the trees.

"Be back in an hour!" Kakashi called after him. the others began slowly moving to their own bentos – with the (obvious exception of Naruto, who let out a whoop and sprinted towards his food. Everyone relaxed and smiled at his behaviour, glad that the tense atmosphere had cleared up.

They sat together in a group, except for Neji who moved away from them to eat his meal in solitude. Everyone exchanged concerned glances, and with a nudge from Ten-Ten, Lee called out to the Hyuuga.

"Neji! Come sit with us! Tell us what you did yesterday!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Neji whipped round, pinning everyone with a glare so murderous even Kakashi flinched.

"Nothing happened last night Lee," he growled out, "I went home, ate dinner, then went to bed. _That's it_."

"I thought you left with Sasuke last night?" Gai asked in confusion. Kakashi winced at his rival's lack of tact when Neji's glare intensified.

"You went home with Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed amazed. "Did you see where he lives? Can you tell us – or better yet, show us?" The blonde whimpered as he received the full force of the Hyuuga's fierce glare.

"No," Neji ground out. "We parted ways at a cross-roads."

"Wh-where?" Naruto stuttered out. Neji's eyes narrowed and he gulped audibly.

"I can't remember." His tone suggested they didn't pursue this conversation unless they wanted to get ripped to shreds. Figuratively and literally.

What a pity Kakashi never listened. To anyone.

"So, what happened between you and Sasuke?" the white-haired man queried nonchalantly. " You guys hit it off pretty well too." Neji slammed the lid on his bento and grabbed it with white-knuckled fists. "It was amazing how close the two of you got in such a short time," the copy-nin continued mercilessly. Their audience watched with bated breath. "But today you guys haven't even so much as _looked_ at each other." Neji leapt to his feet, shaking uncontrollably. "So, Hyuuga," Kakashi finished, almost absentmindedly, "care to tell us what _really_ happened?"

"_Nothing. Happened_." Neji hissed venomously. Suddenly, he whirled around, his pony-tail whipping the air. He stormed off into the forest – in the opposite direction from Sasuke.

* * *

There was silence until the sounds of Neji crashing through bushes and trees had faded away.

"Well," chirped Kakashi, his visible eye forming an upside-down 'u', "that went well."

"What!" exploded Ten-Ten. "How did that go well?" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Both Sasuke-kun and Neji-san are now so mad that they won't speak to _us_, never mind each other!"

"Uh, yeah, what they said." Added Naruto. "I think you should leave them alone Kaka-sensei. You'd only make it worse…again…"

"But we must help them!" Exclaimed Lee, juping up and striking his pose.

"I agree!" Gai also jumped up and struck a pose next to his student. "We must reconcile their youthful spirits!" Everyone was temporarily blinded by their dazzling smiles.

"Gai-sensei! That is exactly how I feel!" cried Lee – literally.

"Lee!" Gai yelled back, tears running down his face as he embraced his student.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" snapped Ten-Ten.

"Especially after what happened this morning," mumbled Naruto. Everyone thought back to what happened when they had assembled.

* * *

flashback

"Where is he?" Naruto moaned. "He should have been here ages ago!"

"Who?" interjected Ten-Ten, he eyes glued to the curve of the path. "Sasuke or Kakashi?"

"Both!"

"Neji's late too," mused Lee. "And he's usually here early."

"Same with Sasuke," added Sakura. "He's usually the first one here. I wonder what happened…"

"And where's Kaka-sensei? Gai-sensei! Shouldn't you know since you live with him?"

"No clue!" Gai shrugged expressively. "He always disappears in the morning and doesn't come back 'til after dark."

"Argh!" this is so frustrating!"

"Hey there's Neji!" Lee yelled suddenly. "Neji! Neji!"

"Why are you so late?" Ten-Ten asked in concern. "Did something happen?"

"Didn't get enough sleep last night." muttered the Hyuuga. And it showed. His pristine clothes were slightly rumpled while his eyes were bleary and tinged pink instead of the normal black white.

"Ah! That is terrible!" Gai moaned theatrically. "Tell me my student, what caused this unrest to your youthful sleep?"

"The weather." the white-eyes boy answered shortly. Before Gai or Lee could continue, Sakura's shout interrupted them.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi, teme! Where've you been?"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke snapped. He was in just as bad shape as Neji. His clothes were also rumpled as if he had slept in them and his hair was less spiky than usual. His normally bright eyes were shadowed by drooping eyelids and he moved rather sluggishly.

"Teme?" asked Naruto tentatively, "what happened?"

"Over-slept." Sasuke grumbled.

Both Sasuke and Neji were saved further interrogation by the arrival of Kakashi, who appeared in a puff of smoke. The Copy-nin smiled brightly and cheerfully suggested that they make their way to the training grounds.

3 hours later, Sasuke and Neji were beating the stuffing out of their respective team-mates.

end flashback

* * *

"And they haven't even looked each other's way since!"

"Hmm…" hummed Kakashi.

"I know that expression!" Gai announced, striking a pose. Kakashi merely stared at him, as did the four teens.

"How could you…all he said was 'hmm'." Ten-Ten asked in puzzlement.

"Because," Gai exclaimed, striking yet _another_ pose, "Kakashi is my eternal rival and I know all his tricks!"

"I never doubted you Gai-sensei!" Gai took a moment to offer his protégé a dazzling grin before turning to the younger man and pointing dramatically.

"You have a plan!" The four genin looked between the two me, then finally settled for staring at Kakashi.

"Is it true Kakashi?" Lee cried, "Do you have a plan to revive the flower of their friendship?"

"Uh…yeah, sure." Kakashi replied. "Training is cancelled for the rest of today and tomorrow. So all of you, leave."

"WHAT?"

"Gai and I have something to work out," Kakashi explained. "Now go!"

"But what about-"

"We have to tell-"

"Sasuke-kun and Neji-"

"The teme is still-"

"We'll tell them," Kakashi interrupted them, already anticipating their words.

The four left together, muttering darkly and throwing many suspicious glances at the two men. When they had finally gone, Gai turned to the white-haired ninja.

"Well, oh rival of mine, what is this ingenious plan of yours?" Kakashi's single eye gleamed mischeviously.

"Here's what we do."

* * *

A/N: Yeah…so…the seventh chapter…did I spell anything wrong? I'm sure I did…Since I found the outline, I felt like I should write and post the sequel. I was reluctant to do this since it doesn't really involve anything about where Sasuke lives, except one part in the future…yeah, I know where this is going, I just need to fill in the blanks.

Okay…I probably shouldn't say this…but I will…deep breathe…

I HATE THIS STORY! MY WRITINGS ARE ATROCIOUS AND I THINK THE CHARACTERS ARE TOO OOC! AFTER READING THIS STORY OVER AGAIN, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, THE OUTLINE FOR THE SEQUEL, I REALLY DON'T LIKE IT!

Yeah…my writings and plot ideas have changed drastically. After having said all that and probably preventing all of you from continuing reading (after all, what good is it if the _author_ thinks it's bad…) I WILL CONTINUE. Have no fear, the writing and descriptions and etc will be the best I can do following the plot (I can't think of another way to end this and would probably hate myself if I _didn't_ write this end…) I couldn't write badly, that just…I can't. So I will continue and it will be to the best of my abilities.

If you reviewed and told me that you still read and are interested I this story (or not, either one) it will help. I want to know what you people think of this plot/fic/characters. If it's really bad, I'll stop. I don't want anyone else to be contaminated by bad writing.

Oh, don't expect updates too often, I'm back in college and I have six classes. Yeah. Bio, Chem, Eng (night), Math and 2 Geo. That's right. I won't be able to update that often, but hang in there,


	11. AN: short note

**A/N**: Sorry!

**Summary**: This fic will be updated again between the 20th of December and the New Year. Not before. Thank you for your patience

Warning: Ranting and raving, please skip to the end

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally I own something! All thoughts, pitiful excuses and pathetic whining belongs to me!

I will now proceed to rant and rave and give poor excuses, **please read the type in bold as it actually is important.**

As previously mentioned, I hate this fic...

Also, as previously mentioned, **I WILL CONTINUE** this fic. Currently, I'm a little obsessed with Initial D, Prince of Tennis, Eyeshield 21 and D0Gray Man...you see my problem? **Inspiration is hard to come by**.

**Time is also hard to come by**. I have six courses, four of which are lab courses, one scheduled outside of classes, two with scheduled class times, and one unsceduled outside of classes. They take up a fair chunk of time. As do the assignments and homework from the other two. And studying for finals. Yes, Just when I thought mids were over and done with, the second round comes up. Which is now...when I'm done with these current tests, it's time for finals. My last final is on the 19th of December.

**My next post will be on the 20th. I actually have the chapter (it's short) written up,** but it's in another notebook. I wrote it over the course of several months on the buses I was actually able to get a seat and elbow room.

I take two buses, and while the second one is less packed (I get on when it's empty and get off when it's empty ) it's also shorter. And when the bus is full to almost literally bursting, there's not a lot of elbow room...And I've taken to sleeping on the buses too, so less time to write.

Here's how my day went: Missed the first bus so my Mother had to give me a lift to the centre. Almost missed my first stop and DID my miss my second stop today. then missed the next bus back and since I'm a directionally challenged idiot who's useless without a map, I ended up waiting at the bus stop for 20 mins. When the temperature was minus 1. Without gloves because I forgot which bag I had put them in. And with a rain-jacket since I foolishly assumed that I wasn't going to be waiting at any bus stop that long. Then I missed my Chem lab cos I was studying for Math. Then I almost missed my bus cos the tranfer was late. Then I skipped English, but the Library closed so I couldn't print out my paper and had to ask a friend to hand it in since I'm at a different campus. And tomorrow I'll leave the house at 7 and won't get back till 10:30...if the buses come on time...14 hours of school...oh joy...

Okay, I'm done! Two pieces of randomness that I picked up from other people and fics:

**I died in a car crash and left my sanity behind with a tricycle**

**Anatidaephobia: The fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you**


	12. 8: How Did We Get Here?

I have absolutely no excuse. This has been sitting in me 'miscellaneous musings notebook' for a while now…a long while. I just kept forgetting that I had it here. Thought it was about time I posted it.

A/N: …this was written and edited during many bus rides – that is, when I could actually sit down and had enough elbow room to pull out my notebook (not laptop) and if I wasn't exhausted. Therefore, only on Tuesday afternoons when I spend 50 mins on the bus just to switch campuses…

Summary: What Kakashi and Gai were planning…part 1 (cos I haven't written the second part yet…)

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: I'm about $15,000 in debt. No joke. What do _you_ think, hmm?

* * *

**How Did We Get Here?**

"…"

"…"

"Oh cheer up Sasuke!" Kakashi chirped happily. His one eye formed an upside-down 'u'. Sasuke could have sworn that the jounin was smirking under that bedamned mask. "At least you don't have to worry about Sakura and Naruto today!"

'_Just you.'_ Sasuke thought viciously. _'You're bad enough…not to mention…'_

"You too Neji! I thought you would prefer a day without having to suffer Lee and Gai's…ah…'youthful spirits'."

"Don't say that." Neji and Sasuke involuntarily glanced at each other before looking away again. Kakashi observed them carefully, with a critical eye. At least they were speaking, even if it wasn't to each other, synchro was good too, he decided optimistically.

Unknown to any of them, was the fact that Neji and Sasuke were also synchronized in their thoughts.

'_How the hell did this happen?'_

---------- Sasuke's flashback ----------

"_What do you want?" Sasuke grunted as he flipped the right way up. He eyed his sensei warily. Kakashi smiled (at least, Sasuke was pretty sure he did), closed his eye(s), and leant back against the tree. Sasuke went back to his workout, knowing from past experiences that Kakashi would speak when he felt like it…_

"_Training is cancelled."_

"_Argh!"_

…_which, more often that not, was at the most inconvenient times for his poor team._

"_WHAT!"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Why?" Kakashi grinned at his student who was still in an awkward position on the ground._

"_It seems that Naruto and Lee couldn't take the constant abuse anymore. They had to give up."_

"_Liar," Sasuke commented indifferently as he rose, dusting himself off. "Those two wouldn't know the meaning of the phrase 'give up', even if they were staring at the points of ten kunai."_

"_Hmm…" Kakashi mused, "you have a point, though I'm sure that Lee has been in that very position more than once with Ten-Ten in his cell."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_So?"_

"_So what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. This was like getting blood out of a stone. Why couldn't he have had Kurenai or Asuma for a sensei? At least they were somewhat normal._

"_So, why was training cancelled?"_

"_Because both you and Neji used blood-line limits."_

"_What does that have to-"_

"_You know you shouldn't have done that." Kakashi reprimanded, surprisingly gentle._

"_Still!" Sasuke began heatedly, but Kakashi cut him off with a raised hand._

"_We're giving you two some time to cool off." Sasuke sighed in defeat. His sensei had a point. As always. Damn him._

"_What about tomorrow?"_

"_You're with me. Gai can handle the others." Sasuke briefly wondered what Neji would be doing, but he cast that thought away quickly. He didn't care._

---------- End Sasuke's flashback ----------

Sasuke glowered. He should have cared. And he should have questioned his sensei further. He had _known_ something was wrong! He glared at the white-haired man who smiled (again, Sasuke wasn't too sure) happily back. Damn sadist.

Neji watched the exchange between student and teacher, wondering if Sasuke had been tricked into coming. It was the most likely explanation, especially if Gai and Kakashi were working together.

---------- Neji's flashback ----------

_Neji sat moodily at the base of a tree, glaring at a tuft of grass._

'_Curse the main branch! (He certainly wasn't going to blame the incident on his Byakugen) Curse Lee and Gai-sense! Curse Sasuke and his thrice-damned sensei!' And while he was at it, he might as well curse himself too. After all, if he was being truthful (which he really wasn't), he knew that it had been his curiosity that had started this whole mess. He sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't he have minded his own business? He had always done so before! Curse Sasuke and his mysterious persona! Now Neji knew why the girls all loved the blasted Uchiha…_

_Hearing noises of someone crashing through the trees – much as he had done earlier – Neji raised his head. He blinked in moderate shock as his sensei – smiling brightly – landed in front of him._

"_Neji! I have found you at last!"_

"…"

"_I am very disappointed in you, my young student!"_

"…"

"_You used your blood-line limit on an unsuspecting team member during a practice spar!"_

"…"

"_Unforgivable!"_

"…"

"_I punishment, you will not return to train-"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_-ing today." Gai continued, unperturbed by his student's sudden outburst. "It will give you time to cool off and settle down."_

"…"

"_Tomorrow we will be conducting one-on-one training to ensure that this situation will not happen again!"_

"_Wait, what?"_

_You have a question Neji?"_

"_What about Lee and Ten-Ten?"_

"_I believe that one sensei is enough to handle all your youthful spirits!"_

"_So…they're training with Kakashi-sensei…" Neji mused. "Wait! What about Sasuke? He used his Sharingan too!"_

"_My rival is scolding his protégé as we speak!"_

"…_ok…then…"_

"_Be at the bridge tomorrow at seven!"_

"_No, wait, Gai-sensei!" But the eccentric man had already left. Neji groaned and dropped his head into his hands. One-on-one training with Gai-sensei was the worst._

---------- end Neji's flashback ----------

Neji inwardly groaned. Right now he would welcome training with his sensei. Anything, just not two-on-one with the Uchiha and the copy-nin! But what irked him the most was the fact that Gai-sensei had told him the absolute truth – now look where his assumptions had led him!

"Kakashi-sensei," Neji addressed the white-haired ninja with a slightly strained voice. "what exactly are we doing today?" After all, it wasn't like they could spar, that was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. Kakashi turned to him and smiled happily.

"We are going to work on enhancing your spirits!" Neji involuntarily took a step back while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Sensei_." Kakashi chose to ignore his student, turning around and waving a hand to indicate they should follow. Behind his back, Neji and Sasuke traded glances before quickly looking away and hurrying after the older man.

"So what are…we….going to do?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"You two will see when we get there!" Kakashi threw over his shoulder at them. It was times like these that he was glad he wore a mask. This way, the two couldn't see the evil smirk on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but you deserve _something_. Take this as a promise that I will continue and eventually complete this fic. Hopefully before next Autumn, but it should have been completed before Christmas…2006…

Expect another long delay. I truly am sorry. I'm just useless. Please, flame me. I deserve it. And no, it's not going to be too evil, I just felt like writing it, that's all.


	13. 9: Back Where it Began

A/N: Oh my God! I cannot STAND this fic! I hate it so much, I re-read it to remember what I had written…ugh…I hate my style. Why did I think this was good enough to post, why? And I haven't worked on it mainly cos I'm tired, what with 4 classes and a job,

Wow…my writing style changed…the later chapters don't make me cringe…

Summary: Kakashi throws Neji and Sasuke into a situation where they are forced to stay in each other's presence. And we're back at Monday I believe, following the original timeline I stated…I think anyway…

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: I'm about $15,000 in debt. No joke. What do _you_ think, hmm?

* * *

**Back Where it Began…**

"So it turned out like this…"

Neji glanced at his…_companion_, for lack of a better word. Sasuke was the picture of relaxation. His eyes were closed, his back was straight, his hands rested on his knees and neither his hair nor his clothes stirred in the still day.

Even though there were no significant breezes and the Sun was high in the sky, it wasn't too hot. The grass at Neji's fingertips was moist enough to bed easily, yet dry enough to leave no mark on his clothes. The Sun was indeed bright, but they were seated in the shade, away from the fierce rays. Listening, the teen could easily hear birds singing and bugs chirping; he had even seen a rabbit feeding at the edge of the clearing. All in all, it was a perfect day.

'_So what the hell is with this tension! I can practically _see_ the black aura we're emitting!'_ Neji glared at the blade of grass in front of him, willing it to spontaneously combust; that at least would give him an excuse to get out of there.

Chancing another look over at Sasuke, he blinked. The raven wasn't as calm as he had first thought. If the infinitely fine trembling was any indication, the younger boy felt the same way about their current…situation.

---------- flashback to the morning ----------

"Here we are!" Kakashi exclaimed brightly. The two boys looked at him, then around their surroundings then back to the Jounin. Both faces held somewhat identical, poorly concealed looks of surprise, disgust and sorrow.

"The clearing…" Neji murmured, gazing around at the achingly familiar scenery, never mind that he had seen it not three days ago. It felt like years.

"_My_ clearing." Sasuke muttered, head bowed.

"Well, yes," Kakashi agreed, "you could say that."

"Can anyone _own_ a clearing?" Neji pointed out. "It's part of the forest."

"And _this_ part of the forest back onto the Uchiha state grounds." The single sharp eye did not miss the two minute flinches at the mention of the clan name.

"Oh…" Neji felt thoroughly chastised and didn't really know what else to say. He risked a glance at Sasuke, but the younger boy was back to staring at his sensei.

"Well?" he demanded. "What _are_ we doing in _my_ clearing?"

Kakashi suddenly turned to face to two boys straight on. Both recognized the serious look in his eyes as he looked each in the eye.

"You two used your blood-line traits during practice spars with team-mates in the same cell." The two didn't move. "Gai and I have the same rule, and you both violated it." There was still no response, but then again, Kakashi wasn't really expecting one. "You should not use your bloodline traits in any spar. Keep it deactivated until you really need it. You two are smart, so I'm sure you realize. One day, you will need that trait that is unique to your respective clans. You will need it and you will not be able to use it because you ran out of chakra. This has happened before and it _will_ happen again. Make sure it doesn't happen to you two." At this the two nodded and Kakashi couldn't resist reaching out a hand to ruffle Sasuke's hair. He retracted it before his student could take a swat at him. "Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, onto today's training!"

"_Finally_" Sasuke breathed out and Neji silently agreed. "Why this clearing Kakashi-sensei? Where all the other grounds full or something?"

"No…not exactly." Kakashi smiled at the two and they felt twin senses of dread. This wasn't going to be good.

---------- end flashback ----------

'_Then Kakashi ordered us to sit down and meditate on ways to control our temper so that yesterday's fiasco didn't happen again!"_ Neji groaned inwardly. _'And of course, he left! He LEFT! He said he had things to do and left! I was all for going home, but Sasuke only muttered something about…Takkun? Pakkun? Whatever, he said Kakashi would know if we left. And so we're both trying to meditate while pretending the other doesn't exist. What am I gonna do! I'm gonna go insane soon!_

"Yo, Uchiha." No response. He tried again. "Sasuke." The boy's hand twitched at the mention of his first name and Neji, feeling heartened, continued. "I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be called the Waiting Game, as I just found out from looking at my notes. My bad. Well, I like this title better anyway.

That should be good for now. Damn rescheduling of exams. There went the only two days I would have had FREE. Free to do absolutely nothing and not feel guilty about it. But nooo it had to snow and close down campuses an hour and 20 mins before my first exam. So instead of writing 3-6 and 7-10 on Wednesday, I wrote 8-11 and 3-6 today. And of course I had to get up at blasted 5:30 after going to bed at 2, just to get to campus on time.

I'll try and write more. Don't hold your breath, Sat, Sun, Tues, Wed, Fri I work, total of 39.5 hours, yes, I'm working Christmas Eve and Boxing Day (time and a half!). And I'm going out with friends on Mon seeing as people are coming back from East. So yeah…don't get your hopes up.


	14. 10: Forgiveness

old A/N: Hey look, I continued to write immediately following the posting of the previous chapter…even though I can barely keep my eyes open and I have a midnight shift tomorrow… why do I write and post fanfiction again?

new A/N: I have decided that this will be the last chapter. There was supposed to be another one after this but... yeah... Like I said, I really, and I mean REALLY started to hate this one. Plus, I can't find my notes. (unsurprising really, I wrote them 3 years ago when I was at UBC. I moved back home and have remodelled my room twice since...)

Summary: Uhh…they talk about what happened? Damn ooc and sappy.

Warnings: umm…slight OOC since I haven't watched Naruto more than a couple of episodes. Ideas and characters come from fanfics, twisted, I know. Slight yaoi.

Disclaimer: I'm about $15,000 in debt. No joke. What do _you_ think, hmm?

This is dedicated to Akira Nishikawa because she was the first to review the last chapter, and was so understanding when I said I didn't want to finish! Enjoy!

* * *

**Forgiveness**

"_Yo, Sasuke." No response. He tried again. "Sasuke." The boy's hand twitched at the mention of his first name and Neji, feeling heartened, continued. "I'm sorry."_

There was a brief silence, and Neji started getting nervous despite himself. He had no idea why he had suddenly blurted that out. Yes, he was sorry and wanted to apologize, just not out of the blue like that! And he had started out _far_ too casually for such an apology. He hadn't even looked the other teen in the face as he spoke! Well, Sasuke's eyes were closed, and couldn't see anyway, but it was the principle of the matter.

"What was that Hyuuga?" Neji swallowed. Apparently Sasuke had a bit of a sadistic streak, making him swallow his pride and repeat himself. He knew damn well that Sasuke had heard him. Try as he might, Sasuke could never totally ignore someone he didn't trust, that was a fatal error, and as much as it hurt Neji to admit it, right now, Sasuke didn't trust him. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Good, he had said that par without a stutter. "I'm sorry I followed you home. I didn't realize it was such a…umm…" damn, he was stuck. "I was just curious! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Why _did_ you follow me?" Neji cocked his head to one side. He was still seated cross-legged beside the smaller male, though he had turned his upper torso to face his companion, Sasuke was still maintaining his seat, not even opening his eyes.

"Well, I was curious." Neji reasoned out. "No-one knew were you lived. At first I was curious, then I wondered _why_ you didn't want anyone else to know."

"Well, since it was so obvious, why did you insist on stalking me-"

"I wasn't stalking you!"

"-when you knew I wanted to be left alone. I thought you could control your curiosity better, Hyuuga. If I don't volunteer information, don't pry."

"We're shinobi," Neji pointed out wryly. "We never volunteer _any_ information. About anything." Sasuke opened his eyes, turning his head to lock eyes with the other brunette.

"Huh…you have a point. But if my own cell didn't know, my _sensei_ didn't know, did you really think that _you_ had a right to know?" Neji looked away, not wanting to meet cold ebony orbs full of righteous fury. "Why the hell do you guys want to know so badly anyway?"

"You mean _aside_ from the practical reasons?" Neji shot back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can just as easily, if not more so, go to _them_. They all live nearer Konoha centre, I live on the outskirts, I'm actually doing them a _favour_."

"What if you were sick or wounded? What if that thing finally collapses down on top of you?"

"So what?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. "I can take care of myself, I have since I was 8."

"Why is it so hard to believe that people actually _care_ about you!" Neji exploded, jumping to his feet. Sasuke leapt up too, moving back in the face of his anger, but Neji didn't notice. "I know you don't want to acknowledge it Sasuke, but people do care for you! Your team-mates, Sakura and Naruto, Kakashi, hell, the whole Rookie Nine! Gai, Lee Ten-Ten and myself, we all worry!" Sasuke blinked, surprised out of his stupor.

"Neji…you…worry about me?"

"Of course, why the hell not!"

"Well, why _would_ you worry about me?" Neji froze up at the question. "You guys aren't in my cell, you weren't in my class, we only met during the Chuunin exam, and I'd hardly call our first meeting a good one."

"Though it was memorable." Neji noted, lips twitching slightly at the memory.

"You're dodging the question, Hyuuga."

"Back to 'Hyuuga' already?" Neji complained. Sasuke didn't rise to the bait, they both knew Neji was stalling. He sighed, "I don't know why I care, alright?" Sasuke raised a single eyebrow in a way that creepily reminded Neji of Kakashi. "You're a good opponent Sasuke, and a better ally. The past week, I was even tempted to call us friends." He looked up, once again locking eyes with the younger teen. "Why do you stay in that house Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand distractedly through his hair. He knew Neji was sincere, which actually kinda scared him. He knew this would happen once people found out where he lived, hence the reason he avoided mentioning it at all. Sighing again, he stepped back to his previous position by the pond and flopped down, giving a half-hearted wave to indicate that Neji join him. The long-haired brunette did so, his eyes never leaving the tired face to the raven, scrutinising his every move.

"This is why I never told anyone." Sasuke stated in a flat voice. "I knew they'd all act like you. Well, probably worse, considering. Why do you all have such huge issues with me living in that house?" He tilted his head towards Neji, looking at the other out of the corner of his eye. Neji sat back slightly, considering his answer.

"Well," he began, his voice unsure, "I think it' because we don't understand why you would _want_ to live in that house. I mean, it's in ruins for starters, it looks like it could collapse any second. And, it's where…umm…" Glancing at Sasuke, he swallowed, unsure of how to proceed without tearing open old wounds. Sasuke motioned that he should continue, and Neji reluctantly did so. Knowing that anything he said was bound to hurt the Uchiha, Neji decided to be up front and honest. "It's where your brother killed everyone. I couldn't imagine returning there, day after day. I would see the massacre over and over again. I hated hearing about it, even my Uncle was disturbed after he investigated it. I wouldn't want to be constantly reminded of all that death. At the very least it would depress me…actually, it depresses and saddens me to just talk about it. Sasuke, it can't be good for your mental and psychological health, staying there all the time!"

"That's where you're wrong, Neji."

"Wh-what?"

"You and everyone else." Sasuke unfolded himself from the lotus position he had unconsciously adopted as he had sat down. Stretching his legs out he leaned back on his hands, tilting up his face to the mid-day sun. Idly, he marvelled at the fact that he and Neji had sat for over 3 hours in such a tense atmosphere. Acutely aware of the face that Neji's eyes had never left him, he took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell Neji what he had never even sated out loud.

***

"Hey Neji."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You do realize how _incredibly_ cheesy that conversation was? Among other things?"

"…it never happened."

"Deal."

*** *** ***

Omake

Gai smiled brightly at the two teams waiting for their sensei at the bridge. The six teens stared at him, stared to his left, then stared back at the smiling man. Naruto began rubbing his eyes furiously as Sakura continued to stare, along with Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee, the latter's mouth slightly open. Sasuke looked, blinked, looked again, then rolled up his fore-arm protectors to reveal his wrist watch. He looked at it, blinked, checked it again, before undoing it and holding it up to his ear to ensure that it was working. Once satisfied that it was, he strapped it back on his arm and turned on his heel.

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"To write my will." The brunette deadpanned. "It's gotta be the end of the World if _Kakashi_ is on time."

"Is it really that surprising?" the copynin complained to no-one in particular.

"**YES**"

* * *

A/N: Uhh, yeah… if it appeared choppy, that's cos it was. I wrote down some random lines I thought I should have them use, then couldn't work up to it and just threw them in there. I'm really sorry to all you guys who like this story. I should work harder on it, to show my respect to everyone who reads, reviews, favs and alerts this, but I honestly can't work around it. It's hard to write something you hate. I'm doing what I can, but it's already veered off track to what I originally planned…

And having said that, as I previously mentioned, this is the end. Thank You to all the readers and reviewers who have stayed with me up till now (not sure why, but thank you nevertheless.) I do apologize to everyone for the slow updates, the total lack of enthusiasm and interest and the terrible, terrible ending. I just felt that I had to finish it.

Once again, Thank You and goodbye!


End file.
